1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic EL device, a method of producing the organic EL device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, as a flat display device, attention has been paid to an organic EL device in which organic EL elements formed by laminating an anode (first electrode), a light emitting functional layer including at least an organic EL (electroluminescent) layer, and a cathode (second electrode) are regularly arranged in an image display area. Fields requiring miniaturization such as a display screen for a mobile phone, a head mount display (HMD), and an electronic viewfinder (EVF) have been developed as fields of use for the organic EL device. In the small-size organic EL device, to reduce matching deviation between the organic EL element and a color filter, employing an on-chip color filter in which the color filter is formed on a substrate on which the organic EL element is formed can be considered.
When the color filter is formed on the substrate on which the organic EL element is formed, a configuration is presented in which a black matrix formed of metal is used as a partition (e.g., JP-A-2010-027265). That is, a metal thin film such as Cr (chromium) and Al (aluminum) is subjected to patterning to form a partition having a net shape (lattice shape) in the plan view, to reduce a phenomenon where light from one organic EL element is emitted from the light emitting area of another, adjacent organic EL element.
However, in the production process of the above-described organic EL device, a process of forming a metal thin film and a patterning process are additionally necessary, and there is a problem that production costs increases. In addition, there is a problem of concern over influence on an organic EL element with low heat resistance.